Lost and Found
by 4EVERASKYWALKER
Summary: A group of kids are brought to the SW universe. Oh, may the Force be with the Jedi, they're going to need it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTCW. Please don't sue me I really don't have the money. I do not own Alice, Megan, or Gabe! I do own myself.**

**A/N: This is the same concept of my first story!**

* * *

"Darth Maul is awesome!" said twelve year old Gabriel, aka Gabe. "No way! Obi-Wan is sooooo much better!" said thirteen year old Caitlin. Behind them sat twelve year old Alice. Another girl came across the schoolyard and sat next to Alice. "What are they arguing about now?" asked the girl (Megan). "Star Wars stuff," said Alice. "Megan! Will you please tell Gabriel that Obi-Wan is better than Darth Maul!" said Caitlin. "What?" asked Megan, confused. "Never mind," Caitlin mumbled. The group was kind of in a circle, talking. A small white light appeared in front of them. Before any of them could speak, they were out cold.

"What happened?" asked Alice as she woke up. She felt a metal floor and she slowly got up. She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and cleared the hair from her face. She saw a circle of people/aliens and they were all staring at her. She was freaking out. Alice let out an ear-piercing scream as she stumbled backwards. While she was screaming, a hand came up and hit her side. Alice stopped screaming to see what hit her. On the floor she saw her friends sprawled out. Caitlin started moving. "What was that?" she asked once she was off the ground, Alice punched her arm. "What was that for?" asked Caitlin. "For hitting me," said Alice. "I thought you were the snooze button," said Caitlin innocently. She also looked up. When she saw the Council, her eyes widened. "Oh my god, oh my god!" she yelled as she too stumbled back, this time hitting Gabe's hand with her foot. "Ouch," said Gabe.

Caitlin helped Gabe to his feet while Alice tried to wake up Megan. Once everyone was up and about they were up against the wall in fear. "Please come forth," said the powerful Mace Windu. Slowly, they made their way to the centre of the room. Caitlin looked at the Council members in awe. The Council doors opened and Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka came in, "Masters, I felt a disturbance," said Anakin, soon taking notice of the children in the centre. Caitlin shrieked and hid behind Alice. Alice on the other hand, didn't understand the problem. "What's your problem?" asked Alice. Caitlin pointed to Anakin. "Ah," Alice said in understanding. Caitlin was always paranoid of Anakin since she watched Revenge of the Sith. So this wasn't much help. "Who are you?" asked Master Windu. "My name is Alice, this is Caitlin, that's Gabriel, and Megan is on the end," said Alice in a shaky voice. "Purpose of your visit is not known. But strong in the Force, you are," said Yoda. Megan reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a quarter and handed it to Gabe. Caitlin gave them a questioning look. "I bet her that Yoda would talk. She said he wouldn't," explained Gabe. Caitlin rolled her eyes. Assigned guardians you will be until this matter is revolved," said Yoda. "Megan, you shall go with Master Plo Koon, Gabriel with Master Kenobi, Caitlin with Skywalker, and Alice with Master Luminara," said Windu. "Wait! I am afraid that Gabriel and Master Kenobi will not get along," said Caitlin. "Why?" asked Obi-Wan. "Because he'll kill you in your sleep," said Caitlin. They all looked at Gabe who looked innocent. "Until it becomes a problem, I don't see why they would not get along," said Mace, "meeting adjourned." Caitlin realized she was stuck with Anakin. On their way out, Caitlin whispered to Gabe, "If you want to try and get back at him for what he did on Naboo, don't try it." The groups split up.

Caitlin was walking in the hallway and she seemed, upset. Her cell phone rang from inside her pocket. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at there. She felt even more out of place. She quickly reached into her pocket and looked at the phone. It read, Home. "H-hello?" said Caitlin, worried about what her dad may say. "Where are you?" asked her nanny, clearly upset. "Um, I really don't know. Tell Brandon to play either the Clone Wars movie, or Episode two: Attack of the Clones," said Caitlin. "Wait, is today Friday?" Caitlin heard a faint 'yes'. "Okay, so the show is on at 7:30, and again at 8:30. They're probably going to show 'A Friend in Need'. I've got to go, tell Brandon that Obi-Wan is awesome. Okay, Bye!" Caitlin said, shutting off the phone. She looked to see that Anakin and Ahsoka were staring at her. She walked again in silence….

**- Whenever they got to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters -**

"You can feel free to talk to us, you know," said Ahsoka, taking a seat on the couch. Caitlin stood uncomfortably by the door. She took in her surroundings once more. She fainted.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses:  
**

**1976 celtics:** I know I told you that I was starting a new story with a completely different category, but this may help as well, I really don't know.

* * *

**Okay. Tell me what you think. I did this from the top of my head. I really don't know if it's worth keeping up. Tell me if you don't want it or you want me to continue. Thanx!**

**~ 4EVERASKYWALKER  
**


End file.
